


Rail Me, Daddy Thomas

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prostate Electrocution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas the Tank Engine fucks the Galactic Emperor. That is all.





	Rail Me, Daddy Thomas

Once upon a time, Thomas the Tank Engine called at the train station at Coruscant. He really needed a piss, because for some reason I've decided trains need to piss. Unbeknownst to him, Emperor Palpatine was there, doing a fuckton of cocaine in the bathroom. Like, an absolute metric fuckton. You have no idea how much cocaine this fucker was doing. It was insane.   
Thomas choo-chooed into the toilets, and peed for a long time. Once he was done and he put his todger away again, he heard someone sniffing. At first, he thought somebody was crying, but when he broke down the door intending to slap them about for being a pussy, he found it was some sexy old deformed dude doing drugs. He wanted in. ~  
He invited Sheev back to his place, where they finished off the baggie of coke and promptly started feeling each other up. Which was a bit awkward because Thomas the Tank Engine, was in fact, a train.   
Then Thomas the Tank took off his train trousers, and out flopped his magnum coal fuelled dong.  
“Choo choo, bitch,” he purred, giving his oily lad a few strokes, “I hope you’re prepared, because I’m going in dry.”  
Palpatine licked his dry, cracked old lips hungrily. He couldn’t wait. Force, it’d been years since he’d been fucked properly, seeing as Vader had gone and burnt his cock off back on Mustafar...and a robo-wang just wasn’t the same. No, there was nothing quite like a cheeky bit of cum.  
He reclined seductively on his desk, hitching up his robes and spreading his veiny legs to reveal his juicy imperial Palpussii.   
“Dewwit,” he commanded, lustily. Thomas did, lining up his rigid cock and impaling the Galactic Emperor with one rough thrust. “Fuck!” Sheev exclaimed, accidentally emitting some electric sparks, which much to Thomas’s surprise, aroused him greatly as he set about fucking that decrepit old cumdumpster at a punishing pace. That vaguely anthropomorphic train was a sexually curious fellow, and wasn’t about to pass up on a chance to try something new.  
“Stick your fingers up my choo-choo-chuff and electrocute my prostate, you wrinkly old slut,” Thomas growled, releasing some steam like a randy lil railway boi. Sheev wasn’t sure he liked being spoken to like this. It reminded him of Darth Plagueis and how he used to make fun of him for being ginger. All the same, it was hard to care when he was being fucked by such a talented train. He complied with the request, shoving his fingers up Tom’s Trainus (train anus) and zapping his prostate like he was using an electric bug killer to fend off mosquitos while camping on Anglesey.  
Thomas came too soon, filling the Emperor with oily cum. Sheev was denied an orgasm, something he found most frustrating.  
"Sorry, babygirl," Thomas said, sorrowfully.  
"It's okay daddy." Sheev replied.


End file.
